NARUTO-The Beginning
by XternaLBllizarD
Summary: I have started a new series of Naruto Fanfiction.. This is Chapter-1


**NARUTO-The Beginning**  
_[Sasuke The Genius Genin]_

This story is about the time when Chunin Exam was just about to happen. We will consider 4 teams in this story.  
1- Team 7 {Uzumaki Naruto-Sakura Haruno-Uchiha Sasuke}...  
2- Team 8 {Kiba Inuzuka-Hinata Hyuga-Shino Aburame}...  
3- Team 10 {Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka-Choji Akimichi}...  
4- Team 11 {Neji Hyuga-Tenten-RockLee}...

_All the above mentioned genin were coming out from academy receiving information about Chunin Exam,_

**Sakura**- Hey Sasuke_kun...Sasuke_kun, since we are in same team we should increase our relationship...oh! i mean our friendship..  
**Sasuke**(Giving a cold look to Sakura)- Will see.  
**Naruto**- Sakura_chaaaan,i am also in same team,let go and have lunch together as we need to increase our friendship.  
**Sakura**- Ya Ya will go sometime later... Inner Sakura- [To hell with you,i would prefer solo instead of going with you].  
**Sakura**- Say Sasuke_kun,where would you like to go?

**Sasuke**(calling everyone)- Listen up guys,since we are participating in chunin exam,lets do some training for preparation.  
**Shikamaru**- What a troublesome stuff,,i am going to take a nap..will see you guys later.  
**Choji**- I am feeling hungry,going home...seeya guys.  
**Shino**- I have to go to neighbor village with dad,i don't know why but i guess its somehow related to our poison bugs.

_4 of them left the scenario..._

**Sasuke**- What about you come to forest with me. I and Itachi(sasuke's elder brother) use to train really a good place for training.  
**Ino**- Sasuke_kun,,i wanna go with you.  
**Sakura**- Sasuke_kun since we are in same team we should train separately,don't invite others.  
**Sasuke-** Since we all are friends,everybody is allowed to accompany me.

At the forest..

**Sasuke**- Listen up guy,we will form 4 team,each team will have 2 scrolls,we have to find other team and fight for scroll or steal it from them.  
Team having maximum scroll by the evening will win.  
**Sakura/Ino**- I will teamup with Sasuke_kun.  
**Hinata**- Can i team up with Naruto_kun.

_Naruto have a crush on sakura but when he examine hinata's body his eyes popped know that hinata likes him but he never pay attention to was shocked by seeing the figure of got a boner in his pant,slightly visible. While he was staring hinata Neji came closer to naruto to catch his before he says anything Naruto says to Hinata- Ok!,we are team,and they fled away in forest with rtheir scrolls_.

**Rocklee**- Me and Tenten are going to be in same team..  
**Sasuke-** Tenten you ok with that?  
**Tenten-** Its fine!,lets go Lee..  
**Sakura**- Sasuke_kun,we are in same team right!  
**Ino-** Who are you to decide that? I am going to be the partner of sasuke_kun.  
**Sasuke-** Since sakura is part of team 7, i would prefer to team up with her. This will help us to increase our coordination.  
**Ino**- then what about me?  
**Sasuke**- still one left(pointing toward Neji)..  
**Ino**- Neji is pretty handsome too :D ..

**Sasuke**- Lets go!

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest,Naruto and Hinata....

**Hinata**- Naruto_kun,umm...what should we do now?  
**Naruto**- Just wait for the right moment,i will distract them with my kage bushin no jutsu,then you steal the scroll.

Suddenly Rocklee and Tenten came nearby..

**Naruto**- Hinata hide,quickly behind the tree.  
**Hinata**- i think they are gone.  
**Naruto**- hinata since we have whole day,lets do some other stuff for passing time.  
**Hinata**- what stuff?  
**Naruto**- look i know that you have a crush in me,i just want to tell you that i kinda like you too.  
**Hinata**- (Blush)Naruto_kun,what is it that you want?  
**Naruto**- I want to hold you in my arms,i want to feel you.  
**Hinata** comes closer to naruto,Naruto quickly grabs her in his arms.  
**Hinata**- what you want to do now?  
**Naruto**- i want to feel those lovely lips of yours.. he strengthen his hold and started kissing hinata.

_Both of them start to smooch each other,their lips locked and they continue kissing for next 10 grab right boob of hinata while kissing her around throat. Hinata tries to get off hold but after few moments her joy overcame her shyness. She started moaning,naruto gets that hinata is getting excited. He liplock again and put his left hand under her pants. Hinata suddenly pushed naruto backward and her face becomes red._

**Naruto**- what happen! Hinata ?  
**Hinata**- Na.. _kun umm! i haven't done anything like that yet. i am feeling ...  
**Naruto**- what's wrong with you Hinata? don't you love me?  
**Hinata**- its not like that, its just that i am feeling uncomfortable here. my brother is also here somewhere. it will be trouble if he find us in such condition.  
**Naruto**- use you byakugan and check his position.

_Hinata(using byakugan) find out that his brother is in other end of forest and is in comfortable position with Ino._

**Hinata**- he is in other side of forest.  
**Naruto**- (giving naughty smile) then nobody gonna save you from me today !

_Naruto jumps on hinata and start pressing her tiny boobs while kissing. After seeing that her brother is doing same with Ino, she decided to do it with naruto,since there is nothing to fear start undressing hinata and hinata was giving blowjob to naruto. after 5-6 min naruto undress his remaining clothes. They both were naked in front of one another. Hinata feel shy and turned her face toward a tree. Naruto grabs her from behind and kissed her neck gently. he move his hand on her naked back and move his hand toward her breasts and pressed them tightly. Hinata felt a little bit pain but her excitement was far more than pain. She tried to turn around but naruto bend her giving support of tree and started trying to insert his penis inside her. Hinata was virgin but she have much experience with sex toys so it was no big deal. Both of them masturbate a lot but this was first experience for them of having sex. Naruto fuck hinata in different positions and they continue._  
_Although it was their first time, they continue it for 4 hours. Hinata cum 12 times while Naruto cum 8 times in this period. After 4 hours they were out of stamina._  
_Hinata was lying in arms of Naruto and they both were smiling._

[Lets go back in time to Rocklee and Tenten's place]

_Both of them are good friends nothing more. They were doing this with the sense of competition. They wander one place to another in search of other teams. while they were crossing a field full of bush, their clothes gets pretty messed up. They came across a waterfall and decided to clean up a little bit. As they go near waterfall Tenten goes under waterfall and stated enjoying water current. When she came back her clothes were soaked in water and sticked to her body. Her complete shape was clearly visible. Her curvy body and orange sized boobs were looking so sexy in her green dress. when Lee saw her he immediately got a boner and seeing his boner Tenten got excited and her nipples became hard._

**Tenten**- What is that Lee?  
**Rocklee**- aren't you familiar with this!  
**Tenten**- but its not time and place for having sex..  
**Rocklee**- then what's up with your hardened nipples :D (smiling)  
**Tenten-** we have to get scrolls from others.  
**Rocklee**- we got plenty of time...  
**Tenten-** ok lets do it. Its been long time since we have it last time.  
**Rocklee-** your boobs seems little bigger..  
**Tenten**- same goes for your dick, lets start with blowjob..  
**TenTen**- Rocklee, your dick is already as hard as rock..Oh my,, i have missed it so much. you are always busy with Guy_sensei so i didn't get chance to have fun with this. Ever since you joined academy you forgot me and gave all your attention to your training.  
**Rocklee**- i also missed your sexy body, but i got an aim to defeat that genius neji. whenever we fight, he always defeat me and during our fight you always cheer him what makes me feel jealous so i started training to get stronger, so that you always will always be on my side.  
**Tenten**- i am sorry if that hurts you. i was just enjoying you fight. you both are too good compare to others. i didn't mean anything.I was just happy for you both.  
**Rocklee**- i love you Tenten!  
**Tenten-** i love you too, idiot ! (both laughed)

_Tenten after delivering blowjob for 10 min, now lied on the ground. Rocklee came upon her and inserted her penis in one started fucking her in very rough manner. They got in that position after a long interval, both of them were enjoying a lot, lee tell tenten to bent backward. they started fucking in doggy style. Suddenly they realised that their scroll were missing. but their excitement was so high that they ignored it and continue fucking..Both of them have much experience so they continued having sex much longer than naruto and hinata.._

**_***Rocklee and Tenten were the first among all to start having sex. Neji and Ino after them, and Naruto-Hinata starts at last(due to Hinata's shyness) ***_**

[Again go to the scenario of Neji-Ino]

**Ino**- (to herself)he is also a cool guy, doesn't matter if i am not with sasuke_kun, i can enjoy his company too.  
**Neji**- Yamanaka Ino, right!  
**Ino**- hmm...  
**Neji**- you are good looking..  
**Ino**- (blushed) thanks.  
**Ino**- can you find position of others.  
**Neji**- Ok!  
**Ino**- found anyone?  
**Neji**- Sasuke and Sakura are on south end,they are running west toward Naruto and Hinata.  
**Ino**- what about Lee and Tenten.  
_Neji silent!_  
**Ino**- what happen? can't you find them?  
**Neji**- they are at southeast near waterfall.  
**Ino**- i like that place,lets go there and take their scrolls.  
**Neji**- well,,wwwll..uummm...  
**Ino**- what is it? (she noticed Neji is getting a boner)  
she came closer to Neji and whispered in his ear- what are they doing?  
**Neji**- they are undressing each other.  
**Ino**- (with naughty/sexy accent) so you want to say that they are going to have ?  
**Neji**- well looks like that.  
**Ino-** haha,ok let me help you too with that.(pointing toward his erect penis)

_Neji and Ino grabs each other in arms and start kissing wildly. after few min Neji suddenly make gap between them and tell her to stop._

**Ino**- what happen?  
**Neji**- i cant do this here, Hinata is also in same area. she may find out.

_Neji used his byakugan and finds that Naruto is trying to excite Hinata. he knows that Hinata like Naruto and he like Naruto as a person too. so that doesn't bother him even a little bit. but as he can see that Hinata is engaged with Naruto so he can also use the situation and have some fun with Ino. Ino was going to wear her clothes, suddenly Neji grabs her and stopped her. Ino asked what if Hinata finds out? Neji didn't said a word and liplock with Ino. Ino is one of the most beautiful girl in Konoha village. she got pretty big boobs,fair skin color, nice dressing sense, and lot of sexual experience. Neji's penis was already rock hard so they didn't wasted time in blowjob and start fucking straight away. they fucked like crazy dogs for many hours. Neji cum twice the amount of Ino's . Neji don't have experience as much as ino, still both of them enjoyed it a lot. when they dressed up after a long hardcore sex they found that their scrolls were missing._

[Back to current time-everbody back to starting place in of them were looking very happy although none of them have any scroll. Sakura's face was down,it looks like she is exhausted due to something. when they start counting scrolls- Sasuke and Sakura have all the 8 scrolls]

**Ino**- As expected from Sasuke_ is a real genius!  
**Tenten-** staring at Sasuke.. well done Sasuke.

Hinata still holding hands of Naruto and Sakura was feeling low(she planned a lot of things to do with Sasuke but all plans got ruined).

**Hinata**- Everbody, lets come again tomorrow for training..  
**Neji**- you like the training, Hinata_sama?  
**Hinata**- Hmm!(facing away from Neji)

**Sakura-** going home,feeling tired. see you guys tomorrow. Bye sasuke_kun.  
[other girls also left with Sakura]

**Neji**- Lee ,looks like you have a nice day.  
**Rocklee**- you know! ohh byakugan.  
**Neji**- don't worry you was not alone, Naruto also enjoyed his day.  
**Naruto-** what about you Neji ? you seems kinda happy..  
**Neji-** i am in the same league as you brothers.

**All 3 of them looked toward Sasuke and asked**- What about you Sasuke?

**SASUKE UCHIHA** - (rat-boar-horse-rat-rat-boar) Genjutsu Disperse !

**_*** When all of them entered the forest, before starting training Sasuke put all of them in his genjutsu. they were just imagining things all the time,manipulated by Sasuke. Sasuke was the one who fucked all the girls and Sakura was fucked by Naruto-Lee-Neji(this is why she was not feeling well and exhausted).****_**

* * *

**This is my first story,hope you like it. i am looking forward for reviews so that i can understand my positive and negative points and **  
**improve those in upcoming stories.**

**_(Story -1)_**  
**XternaL_BllizarD**


End file.
